Make Believe
by xMYxDAYDREAMx
Summary: Will/Emma Sam/Phil "Aren't you a little too old to play make believe." An undercover operation that brings together two people that were simply meant to be and never were.
1. In The Beginning

**Read and review me lovelies :P xxxjilly**

Sauntering along the corridor towards custody Emma stuffed her hands deeper into her never-ending pockets. Hearing footsteps close the gap between them she half turned only too late realising it was Smithy and she'd played right into the hands of his favourite trick.

Falling forwards over his outstretched foot her arms tugged unsuccessfully at the hands clamped tight in the material of her pockets. As she fell her eyes closed automatically although at that same moment his strong arms were already closing tight around her, pulling her back. "You shouldn't put your hands in your pockets, you should be ready for anything." He reminded her sternly, winking as his eyes twinkled characteristically.

"Yeah…hands no pockets." Emma breathed a sigh of relief as she leant heavily into him.

Will smiled slightly as Beth passed him his third coffee of the day so far, tripping on the uneven pavement the scalding hot light swept his arm sending him flying into his seat. "Jesus Beth!" He yelped as he scrambled from the car, shaking boiling droplets onto the pavement below.

"I'm sorry." Beth mumbled as she opened the cap on her water bottle and doused his arm with it. I" just fell."

Looking up at her he smiled. "Oh no problem at all dear, I like to believe that I'm resistant to any form of attack…including the 'Beth kind'."

Giggling she hugged him round the middle, his arms wrapping round her a sure sign of forgiveness. Separating them Will smiled, Beth was like another little sister…as if having one wasn't bad enough! Still, it was nice to have someone who brought a whole new perspective to them job even if at sometimes hers was slightly naive.

Jolting from his daydreams Will grappled for his radio which was crackling loudly as Gina's voice issued from it. "PC Fletcher, Tony will be coming to swap over with you in a matter of minutes. He'll be paired with Beth while you come back to the nick. CID need you for something."

Shaking his arm so the last drips of coffee dropped to the ground Will smiled, always keen to get away from the monotonous tasks they were given out on the beat and up into CID where the real action was. "Laters Beth." He laughed as she pouted forlornly at him, her puppy dog eyes doing all the talking. "Hey…Tony's not _that bad_!"

Slipping into the driver's seat as Tony threw him the keys, Will waved them off as he pulled out into the steady flow of traffic, manoeuvring the car through the streets of Canley, a map that was now ingrained so far in his mind he could do it in his sleep.

Emma tumbled up the stairs to CID, her large black uniform boots clonking on the steps as she placed one foot in front of the other, pushing on the heavy swing door which led to the incident room. "Ma'am." She murmured as she dropped into one of the waiting chairs, acknowledging Mickey and Stevie with a simple nod of her head. In front of her, blue tacked to the board were several intimidating pictures and a whole bunch of names and dates which as of yet made no sense to her whatsoever.

Having only heard her name passed along in a conversation between herself, Smithy and Gina she looked around, wondering who on earth they could be waiting for and why they were taking so long to get to this rather important meeting.

Her answer arrived in the form of a puffed out Will Fletcher who nodded to those in the room and raised his hand briefly before collapsing on the opposite side of the table from Emma, a small smile tugging at his lips as she grinned over at him, her index and third finger tapping jokingly on her watch face.

"Sorry I'm late Ma'am…traffic was murder." He apologised as Sam cleared her throat and rose at the far end of the table.

"Oh I'm quite aware of London's traffic problems PC Fletcher. Let's just hope you're more punctual on this operation or maybe that problem will fix itself with Emma to keep an eye on you." She replied crisply although there was a slight twinkle in her eye, giving her away.

"Operation…Emma?" Will asked, confusing lining his brow as he turned to look at his best friend who was also scratching her head and looking between Will and the DI.

Giggling Stevie leant back in her seat surveying the scene before her. "Yes Emma…Will…as you probably are not aware these three men on the board behind me are just the beginnings of a whole host of people involved in a new drugs ring importing cocaine and distributing most of the major players in Canley." Sam flicked her marker pen over the three faces on the board behind her, each time leaving a little click as the marker struck the page.

"And this has what to do with us?" Emma pondered aloud, still wriggling up her nose as she tried to make sense of it all.

Mickey kicked his feet up onto the table, sure that the meeting would be done by the time Stevie decided that donuts would be appropriate. "You two will be tracking these men closely. Well you will be tracking this man to be precise." She said as she pressed her finger against the cheek of the man in the middle, the one labelled Christopher Martin. "The others are being taken care of by the stations on their patch. Chris however…he's ours as he currently takes up residence at 114 Glanville Street." Sam read off a sheet of paper, still fresh from the printer, as Mickey had handed it to her just minutes before.

Turning to smile at Will – Emma opened her mouth again. "So…like an undercover?" She asked, unable to mask the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah…like an obbo but with undercover roles. If all you can do is follow him then fair enough but if you can integrate yourself - even if it's just for five minutes – into his life and his goings on then so much for the better." Sam replied, the laughter still sparkling in her eyes as she watched Emma's face light up having never been undercover before.

Passing them both folders stuffed full of information Stevie smirked at them. "And this isn't bedtime reading guys…you'll be leaving for the undercover in under an hour."

Groaning Will whacked himself around the head with the heavy folder, shaking himself back to the real world as it span before him. "Come on twerp we gotta get into civvies." Emma laughed as she hauled him upright from his chair, dragging him from the room with her.

"Those two would make such a cute couple." Stevie smiled as the three of them stood at the window watching them play-fight through the slatted blinds.

Rolling their eyes Mickey and Sam turned away from the window. "Yeah and they're the only ones who can't see it." They informed her, the seasoned staff being the ones wielding all the previous relationship history.

Bouncing along the corridor with the enthusiasm of a four-year-old on speed Emma swung through the door of the girls' locker room. "Emzie…?" Will laughed as he held the door open with his foot.

"Yuh." Emma grinned as she appeared, half covered by the door between them.

"I take it you're excited about this then?" He asked, his hand pressed against the doorjamb.

"Uhhh understatement of the century William. See you in ten minutes." She smiled as she shut the door, forgetting Will's hand to be in the way. As she heard his shout of pain she pulled the door quickly back into her, her face falling as she saw his bloodied shirt, the telltale-missing strip of skin ripped from the top of his hand. "Oh mi god I'm so sorry!" She wailed as she held his hand up to the light as he winced.

"It's kay." He muttered as he pulled it close to his chest, out of her reach. "Maybe you and Beth are more alike than I thought." Seeing her frown he took a deep breath before he exhaled his reply. "She spilled boiling coffee on me earlier."

"Whoops…so you're not having such a good day then." She bit her lip as she tugged him into the locker room where there was a first aid kit hanging. "Hold still." She murmured as she pressed an antiseptic wipe against his cut, sending him reeling backwards.

"Jesus Christ Em." He breathed deeply as he tried to stop the wincing.

"Just hold still, it'll be over before you know it." She murmured as she continued to wipe the cut clean, the blood still pouring off. "God how much do you bleed Will? Your shirt is bloody getting in the way!" She complained as the white material swamped her hand again as it rolled back down his arm.

Reaching her hands up automatically she began to unbutton his shirt, thinking nothing of it until her hands brushed the bare skin around his stomach as she untucked it, her mind rewinding to the desperate tugging at clothes, his hands on her skin as hers lit a fire on his. Lips pressed tight together they'd stumbled backwards through into his bedroom. His hand pressing down on hers brought her back to reality with a bump, as she pulled his shirt off his shoulders and he shrugged it to the floor behind them.

Sitting herself down in front of Will she cleaned off the rest of the blood, throwing the dirty wipe over into the waste bin where it landed leaving a clean ping as it dropped to the bottom. "Nice shot." Will grinned as Emma went straight back to work, bandages being wound around his throbbing hand followed by tape and then a soft kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked quietly as they got to their feet, Emma's arm outstretched to steady herself, gripping loosely onto Will's bare skin.

"…That…that was for me to know and you to find out." She smirked as she pushed him from the room, still holding his shirt in her hand.


	2. Deeper Than Desire

**Thankyou muchlies to Kat, as1999, Emzilily, shopgirl1192 and Tee for reviewing chapter one. Your reviews mean everything and the make the fic what it is. So thank you and please please please keep reviewing. :D **

Smiling as she swung his bandaged hand back and forth in front of them, Emma sauntered across to the CID pool car they'd been given lease of. "You better not crash this one." She reminded Will as she thought back to a few months ago when Will had had a run in with a man in a van and had ended up very nearly running the area car off the road, clipping the wing mirror so it snapped clean off.

"Yeah yeah." Will grunted as he rolled his eyes, throwing Emma the keys which she just stood and looked at. "Well go on then, your driving." He smirked as she fixed him with her stare, launching the keys back at him so they hit him full force in the chest.

"Mate…I don't do police driving, that's your thing." She muttered sourly as she stomped over to the passenger side, throwing herself down into the seat before she turned round to face out of the window.

Will slipped in next to her, silently rearranging the car so it suited him. He'd known that driving was a touchy subject with Emma but never having pushed it he hadn't quite expected that reaction to such a simple request…it wasn't like he was asking her to chase some crazy villain.

Pressing her cheek against the cool glass Emma tried to let her mind run blank, to block out the recurring pain in her left leg, the earth shattering crash, the piercing screams that always followed. Shuddering as she tucked her legs up beneath her Emma felt Will's eyes trained on her. "Uh…Em?" He asked softly as they paused at some traffic lights. "Em…why don't you drive?"

Taking a deep shuddering breath Emma opened her eyes again. "I don't drive because…because one day when my sister was driving me home from school she lost control of the wheel and ended up in the wrong lane of the road and…and we were hit. I broke my leg and had to be cut from the car and Lou walked away scott-free. She felt so awful about it. That it was her fault and it was me that got hurt I always thought…well I could never do that to anyone. I could never put myself in a position where I could hurt someone so I don't drive…and I don't think I ever will."

"Jeez Em. I'm sorry. If I'd known I wouldn't have joked about it…I just thought maybe like you were worried that someone would show you up or comment on your driving 'cause you're like bloody perfect at everything else. I thought this might be the one thing I could one-up you at." Will sighed as he rubbed his hand comfortingly over her leg however the only thing on Emma's mind was the way that his hand left a gentle tingling feeling running up and down her leg, making her feel like putty.

Muttering some form of incoherent reply Emma turned away, trying to hide the faint pink blush rising on her cheeks. She watched the road fly past as Will expertly manoeuvred his way around London. "You missed the turn off." She said softly as he looped back on himself.

"Yeah I know…I'm just seeing if they'll notice us driving along by the house 'cause we might be better to get out and walk past instead…less conspicuous." He replied cryptically although she watched his face get flushed.

"Liar." She accused him jokingly, nudging his elbow so he turned to look at her.

"Okay fine so I lied I was just trying not to look like a fool." He grinned, spinning the wheel so they did a U turn in the middle of the road.

"I was waiting to hear that." Emma smirked back as he pulled up opposite Christopher's house. "You shouldn't ever forget that I know you too well…it can only make things worse." She whispered softly in his ear before pulling away and looking up at the house while Will attempted to tame his flaming cheeks before she looked back.

After a further twenty minutes of them both sitting in comfortable silence, neither aware that the other kept sneaking sidelong glances at them although they were both doing it periodically. Finally Chris emerged from his flat, pulling the keys from his back pocket and locking the door securely behind him. Looking around hastily he sped towards his car, clutching the front of his jacket close to him before he flung himself into his waiting car. "Well if that doesn't look dodgy then I'm going senile early." Will grinned as he started up the car, sure that a chase would soon follow.

"Err Will remember we can't nick him yet…no speedy driving. We're blending remember how to do that?" Emma rested her hand on his arm so still him, as her palm burned she pulled it back quickly, holding it into her chest as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

When her hand had touched his skin and his eyes had connected so forcefully with hers, the feeling in them blazing out at her she'd felt electricity run through her, her palm tingling, as it grew hot, so hot that she had to pull it away as much as she tried to resist. One thing was for sure…that had never happened before.

Speeding along in the silver Lexus Will grinned, flexing his hands over the steering wheel as Emma watched him in his element. Her eyes traced the lines and curves of his jaw, the hollows of his cheeks, the lines on his forehead and the curvatures of his smile. Twisting in her seat she tiltled her head to the side watched as he sped past parked trucks and in and out of old ladies in their little Micra's. "See anything you like?" He asked cheekily so she turned away from him, giggling slightly.

"I wasn't checking you out…I was just…watching you." She murmured as she figured he was expecting some kind of explanation.

"Oh you don't need to justify your perving on me Emma I mean why wouldn't you?" He smirked, poking his tongue out at her as her jaw fell open in shock. "I'm joking girl, you take me wayyyy too seriously." Will laughed as he pushed Emma's chin so her mouth closed once more.

Rolling her eyes she leant back in her seat, turning to watch as the Beamer they were tailing turned off at the roundabout. "Uhhh Will he's turning off towards Kings Cross…what do we do?" Emma asked, panicked.

"We follow him, we inform Sam and then we do our job." Will replied, unfazed, and clearly suited to undercover work. Picking up her mobile Emma prepared a new text and sent it to Sam.

Chris has jst turned into Kings X

_We're gonna follow_

_Who knows where we'll end up._

_Xemma nd will_

Sam sat back in her chair and read through the text again. What had she let them in for? Hearing someone cough she looked up to see Mickey standing watching her. "Ma'am you got nuthin to worry 'bout. Emma's in good hands, Will's a cracker of an undercover officer. On his first time undercover he brought down Robert Barrie and them…I mean we'd been trying to get them for years and he brought them all down in one swoop. The op's gonna be a success…you can just feel it can't ya?" Mickey grinned as he sat on the edge of her desk.

"Uh sure…Will nearly got blown up last time he was undercover. That sounds safe. Not to mention Emma and Will's…history."

"Oh…yeah…I forgot about that." Mickey mumbled before another smile passed right across his face. "Well maybe this is what'll finally give them a kick up the arse and get on with it. Excuse me French." He laughed as he sauntered from her office.

"Yeah…maybe it is going to give them a kick up the arse." Sam echoed, thinking back to the way that Will had hooked his arm around Emma as they left the briefing room, how she'd looked up at him with that adoring smile that Sam had once been able to give to Phil, the one that told him that you had complete faith in him even if nobody else did.

Maybe this undercover would do more than just clear a few lowlifes off the street. Maybe it was fate…maybe it was destiny…maybe it was something even deeper.

**That button in the corner...the one that brings me happyness...push it...please **


	3. Looking Busy

**Thanks to Kat, as1999 and Em for reviewing next ud should be Fridayish if I get a fair few reviews :P XxJilly**

Abandoning the car a few lanes over from Chris's, Emma and Will emerged from the car and tailed him to the huge gaping mouth of Kings Cross Station. Turning to smile at Will Emma looked around, a crush of people surrounding her…and Will nowhere to be seen. Panic rising from her stomach Emma froze, it was like when you were little and you got separated from your parents in a crowd. The only person who could protect you, who knew where you were going was gone and you had to rely on yourself. Turning on the spot faces in the crowd merged into one, her head becoming heavy, her vision blurred as she tried to stay calm.

Fingers closed around her wrist and she turned, ready to slam her fist into whoever was trying to take her away but instead she melted into his arms, her cheek pressed tight against his chest as she finally exhaled again, not having realised she'd been holding that breath. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." She murmured as his hands closed tightly around her.

"It was you that left me." Will replied, his breath blowing a path through her golden brown locks.

"I know." She whispered, her mind very much in the past, her words having nothing to do with the present.

Pulling slowly apart Will ran his hand down her slender arm, his fingers looping through hers. "Stay close." He said as he pulled her over to the ticket barriers where Chris was fumbling with his tickets, trying to sidestep the security man who wasn't having any of it.

"I've got them here…I've got the bloody tickets alright." They heard him mutter angrily as he pressed them into the man's hand. Letting Will drag her forwards to the turnstile gate Emma yanked out her Oyster Card, swiping it across the flat yellow panel so the red cross on the gate turned into a green tick, letting her through to join Will who was standing watching her carefully.

Rolling her eyes she tucked her hand through the hoop of his arm. "And I thought that you were meant to be observing Chris." She giggled as they wove quickly through the crowd, following the yellow baseball cap that was bobbing up ahead of them. "Where's he going?" She asked for the third time in a matter of minutes as they took another flight of steps down under the city.

"Well if we knew that then we wouldn't be here would we?" Will smirked as Emma's sharp elbow jabbed between his ribs.

"Yeah, yeah smart arse keep talking."

"Oh I will."

"You will?"

"Yeah I will."

Turning as she stepped out onto the platform Emma fixed Will with her stare. "You know you're wasted on the day job mate." She smiled up at him. "You should be a professional nuisance."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Will replied, his hand on her waist pulling her into him as a large man barged past, his suitcase catching the back of Emma's leg.

"Shame you won't have me at all." She whispered sadly, her words blown out of her mouth and in the opposite direction from Will as the tube train whistled to a stop in front of them, a rush of cold air enveloping them all.

Running her finger up and down the row of keys on her office phone Sam sighed. She knew the number off by heart, she always had but still she couldn't pluck up the courage to dial it, she probably never would. He always phoned her…it was never the other way around. But now his calls had stopped…where did that leave them?

The knock on the door brought her from her thoughts and she quickly slammed the receiver back down into it's cradle, her photo in her hand being stuffed into her desk drawer as Stevie poked her head around the door, grinning at her superior.

"Jus' wanted to know if you'd heard from Emma and Will yet?" She asked, her eyebrows raised as she took one look at Sam's flushed cheeks and her guilty smile.

"No…no word from them recently. Emma texted me about twenty minutes ago saying that Chris had gone into Kings Cross Station but I've had no word since. Mickey assures me that they're perfectly capable though…if a little hot headed at times." Sam sighed as she leant back in her chair.

Nodding Stevie tipped her head back so it was resting against the doorframe. "Pretty good description of them two of them. So who were you on the phone to that's got you so guilty?" She asked slyly, Sam's mouth opening before she came to her senses.

"Nothing…nobody." She covered up, biting her lip as the guilt literally poured off of her.

"Sure, sure I'll leave you to get back to Nobody then. He's clearly got you in a spin." Stevie grinned, closing the door behind her before Sam could protest otherwise.

Emma clung tightly to the pole beside her as the tube jolted back and forth, the contents of her stomach being hurtled about at mixed speeds every time they drew into a tube stop. "Take it your not a 'tube person' then?" Will asked, a smirk playing on his lips as Emma turned a pale shade of green and leant heavily against him.

"What do you think?" She raised an eyebrow as Christopher gathered together his belongings and stood expectantly at the door of the tube. "This is our stop." She nudged him over to the door so they were standing two behind him. Hopping down off the train Emma turned to find Will's chest in her face as he continued walking.

Laughing he peeled her off of him and flicked her ear annoyingly. "If you wanted a hug Em you could just have asked."

Growling Emma turned and stomped away, angry that Will was playing to so cool and that she was such an easy read. His fingers in hers though calmed her near instantly, sending little electric shocks up and down her arms as he steered her through Liverpool Street Station. The familiar routine, Police Officers milling around, Oyster Cards ready and waiting, shoving their way through the turnstiles and standing at platform after platform came like second nature to Will and Emma, both Londoner's through and through. Eventually an hour after they'd arrived at Kings Cross Emma clambered onto a train after Chris and flopped down into a spare seat gratefully. "Hey what about me?" Will moaned; his legs were aching too.

Laughing Emma budged over so that Will could perch next to her. The light relief they experienced on their legs however was short-lived as an elderly woman was helped up onto the train. Nudging Emma to her feet Will smiled at the woman. "Here…have our seat." He offered kindly, pulling Emma over into the main standing area between the carriages.

"Awww the perfect gentleman aren't you?" Emma laughed, tweaking his cheek as he blushed and looked down at his scuffed up trainers.

"Shu'up." Will muttered, staring out the window as the sights of London flew by them as they grew closer and closer to wherever Chris Martin was headed.

Emma stood with her back to Will, his chest gently pressing against her every time he breathed. Her eyes slid slowly around the carriage, watching as men and women, most of them dressed in smart suits spoke on their phones, read magazines and newspapers or sat plugged into their own little world's on their Ipods. As she watched these people she wondered…was this what her life would have been like if she'd followed the path that her Dad had set out before her? Would she be a lawyer, dressed to the nines with not a minute to spare in her day?

Falling from her daydream she blinked. Chris Martin was staring right at her and Will, the two people who stuck out like sore thumbs, the only two people on the whole train who weren't already preoccupied with some important task that couldn't wait just another ten minutes until they disembarked from the train. Turning slightly to face Will she leant up and breathed in his ear. "Look busy."

Before she even had time to blink she felt Will's soft lips on her own, the space between them closing as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Her hands stayed limp by her sides as Will's other hand caressed her neck, his lips still roving over her own. God she hoped this torture would never end…

Pausing slightly Will let go of her, his eye line over the top of her head so she couldn't interpret his emotions. Looking up at him, a small smile tugged at her lips. Now if that was just in the line of duty he was a very dedicated police officer. "You know that wasn't really what I had in mind." She whispered, her breath tickling his neck.

"Right." Will sighed, confused as she blew hot and cold on him again…or so he thought.


	4. Emma Fletcher

**Thanks to Tee, Laura, as1999, Kat and Emilyyyyy for reviewing :D unlike with my other fics I've not actually lost faith in it because some people at least seem to be enjoying this one :) so thanks for reviewing it feels good to know that people are reading and liking what they see. Keep it up and maybe I'll review by Friday :P Xx**

**Oh and SP fans :P there will be SP in the next chapter :P I'll make sure of it! And Emz :P I will be changing the chapter I had because lol I just realised I've been neglecting Sam/Phil and I did promise it in the story so your copy isn't what I'm putting up...I think I'll write more into it and send you it if thats okay :P X**

"…It wasn't what I had in mind." Emma whispered against him. "It was better."

And with that she pressed herself amongst the throng of people pushing and shoving to get out of the doors of the train. Letting himself get caught up in the flow Will allowed and slow smile to creep across his face, one which didn't go unnoticed by Emma who was standing on the platform waiting for him as she watched Chris walk briskly towards the exit, a waiting taxi being quickly claimed by him.

With no time to dwell upon their short lived kiss, Will grasped Emma's hand in his and ran with her along the platform, throwing open the door to a taxi and jumping in beside her. Flicking out his badge Will caught his breath. "Follow…that…taxi." He pointed to the blue car up ahead where they could vaguely make out Chris through the darkened glass.

"I won't ask if you're here on business or pleasure then will I?" The cabbie muttered to himself as he winked at Emma in the mirror.

Despite herself Emma felt her eyelids grow heavy, the steady motion of the car a strange city lullaby. "Em stay awake just a lil longer hun, the taxi's slowing…looks like he's getting out soon." Will's soft voice whispered in her ear as sleep began to cloud her.

"I'll try." She murmured back, looking distractedly out the window as the taxi up ahead pulled into the car park of the Holiday Inn. "Oh well that's friggin' brilliant…he's takin' a bloody holiday?" She groaned as she pressed her cheek into Will's arm.

"Well look at it this way…if he's taking a holiday then by rights…we're taking one too." Will smirked as he passed the cabbie a fiver and walked towards the reception with Emma in tow.

"Oh goodie." Emma giggled as they stepped through the clear glass doors into a warmly lit reception and bar with deep sinking sofas. "Now…watch and learn." She grinned as her hand left his and she approached the desk as Chris stepped back from it.

"Room 243 is just along the corridor and to the left. The function suite is to the right and the Health Spa is marked on the signs. Have a lovely stay Sir." The young receptionist smiled as she handed Chris his key card. "Now ma'am what can I do for you?" She turned to Emma, already a new fresh smile painted on her pretty face.

"Hi there. I was wonderin' if we could book a room for the night. Room 244 if possible." Emma smiled back, the hand behind her back crossing her fingers over; something that Will picked up on.

"Of course you may…any particular reason?" She narrowed her eyes, looking between Emma and Will suspiciously.

"We stayed here before in room 244 and well…it was very nice. We just thought it would be nice to have the same one again. It being so close to the Health Spa and everything." Emma bluffed, her face an absolute picture of calm.

Turning away from the desk and picking up a large file the woman grinned. "Well I'm sure I could sort something out for you then…Mrs…?"

"Oh…we're not married." Emma began, startled.

"Not yet honey." Will filled in as he stepped up to the desk, looping his arm around her waist. "We got engaged a few days ago. The ring's still being adjusted." He smiled genuinely at the receptionist.

Letting out a small giggle Emma half-turned to face him. "It just doesn't feel real yet…how lucky I am." She said quietly, relishing the feeling of his arms around her…even if it was just for show.

"Well the very best to both of you. If you'd like to just sign here then I can show you to your room."

Hooking his thumb through one of the belt loops of Emma's jeans Will grinned. "That would be lovely." He murmured as Emma slipped her credit card across the tabletop, her Warrant Card tucked underneath. The girl flipped it open, smiling briefly at them before she scanned the card through.

"Well…everything seems in order." She continued sliding them back across the desk. "If you'd care to sign here."

Emma reached for the pen, flourishing a signature quickly across the line before she turned away from the desk, the key card tight in her hand. Will paused, his eyes scanning the signature before he let Emma pull him forwards. _Emma Fletcher…it had a nice ring to it. _

Jamming the card back and forth in the door a few times Will let it swing open, holding his arm out for Emma to duck under. "Oh…" Emma stumbled over her feet as she came to a halt. "One bed."

Chuckling Will threw himself down onto it. "Well…we are engaged…darling." He grinned impishly as she rolled her eyes and sank down next to him.

"Don't get your hopes up buddy. Just coz we're sharing a bed doesn't mean we're gonna start sharing a toothbrush." Emma folded her arms across her chest, trying to act like she was in a huff with him.

"Sweetheart…don't give up the day job. You'd make a god awful actress." Will snickered as he too sat upright, looking around the room approvingly. "Oh…yeah about the toothbrush. You don't happen to carry one around with you…because in case you didn't notice uh we have no bags with us. We've just got what's on us." He reminded her and she picked up the customary Bible and thumped herself around the head with it. "Emma I've heard of Bible Bashers…but I don't think you need to take it quite so literally." He smirked as she scowled over at him.

"Right then…I think I need to go shopping." Emma grinned, making Will's face drop. "Don't worry _darling _you have to stay in case Mr Big Shot next door decides to up and leave." She giggled, shoving her feet back into her shoes and picking up the key.

An hour later as she stumbled from the bus, several bags clutched in her grip she smiled at the girl at reception. Side stepping what could only be one of the men who worked at the Health Spa, she made her way along the corridor to their room. Knocking softly she let herself in rolling her eyes as she saw Will lying back on the bed, Sky Sports flickering across the screen. He had clearly made himself at home.

"Okay lazy bones. I've done my bit. Now you've gotta work out how we're keeping The Hulk next door under tabs if we've got walls and doors between us." She flopped down next to him, the pillow cradling her face as she turned on her side to watch him carefully.

"Done it already doll face. Are you familiar with the squeaky buttons inside children's toys?" He asked, another grin framing his cheeky face.

"Uhhh…yes." She replied cautiously, unsure as to where this was all heading.

"Well can you guess what noise the carpet under his feet is going to make every time he leaves that room?" Will laughed as Emma's face split in two, her arms winding round his neck as she hugged him gleefully.

"Thank fuck one of us has brains…I was thinking we were gonna have to take it in shifts stayin' awake!" Emma said as she flew at him.

Freezing, his hands on her waist Will looked straight into Emma's twinkling eyes, their noses almost brushing as she tumbled down on top of him. "Oh." She breathed, her lips sinking slowly towards his.

"Oh." Will repeated, as his bottom lip touched a fraction to hers…before the tinkling tune from her jeans pocket sent them flying away from each other, Emma rolling across the bed trying to wrestle her phone from the tight material as Will rubbed a hand over his face.

"Hi Sam…yeah it's Emma." She mumbled as she turned to face away from Will.

"So what's been going on?" Sam asked, completely unaware back in her office in Sun Hill what had been going on.

Chancing a glance in the mirror at Will, Emma stifled a giggle. "Oh not much…you know the usual. Chris got off at Brentwood Station and we're sitting in a hotel room right now watching Sky Sports after rigging up some sort of device to alert us when he leaves the room…don't ask…it was all Will." She sighed, grinning as she caught Will's eye.

"Yeah…I just won't bother asking. So you're registered as?"

"Um…Emma Fletcher and Will Keane." Emma giggled as she watched Will fish through the bags that she'd taken back into the room. "We're engaged…apparently." She added as Will threw a pile of clothes at her, holding up a pair of figure hugging jeans and trying them mockingly against himself before watching Emma collapse in a fit of laughter on the bed, Sam's voice issuing from her phone that was held loosely in her hand.

"What's Will doing Em?" Sam laughed as she heard the phone being passed between them.

"Nothing at all. Emma's being a twat. Oops sorry Ma'am…Emma's being silly." Will clapped a hand to his mouth, falling down next to Emma as she pressed a bag into his chest, filled with clothes that were intended for him. "And now we really have to go…keep you updated." He grinned as he turned back to face Emma. "How do you feel about going swimming?"

Her eyes lit up before her face fell again. "We don't have swimming costumes Will." She muttered resignedly.

"Emma dearest…did you never question what privileges come with a Warrant Card? Access to just about everywhere…at just about any time? Now lets go grab something to eat and wait until all the others are outta the pool." He smirked as he pulled her up from the bed. "Ain't you never been skinny dippin'?"

"Err not since I was sixteen and drunk as a skunk." Emma laughed as her eyes crinkled at the corners. "What you waitin' for? Sounds like you've got a great night planned for us."


	5. Everything and Nothing

**Thanks to Abii, Laura, Alison, Emz, Kat and Tee for reviewing. It means loads guys. Sustained review numbers means faster updates as well :P tho I really need to get writing this fic again lol not much left in reserve atm!**

**So yeah :P ta and enjoy please review :D XxJ**

**Oh and there is SP in here :D it's not that much but I promise more development in that part of the storyline over the next few chapters.**

Will looked up from the menu, his eye line just above it, taking in her soft good looks. The way her fringe was swept to the side with a small Kirby grip with a tiny heart on the end of it, the way her chin was slightly rounded at the bottom and the way her eyes were still sparkling with laughter.

Feeling his gaze heavy on her forehead, Emma looked up, catching his eye just in time to see him blush before he hid behind his menu again, his hands taking a tighter grip around the outside of it. Giggling nervously to herself she sat back in her chair. "So…do you know what you're having?" She asked softly, pulling down the top of the menu so she could see his face.

"Uhhh…lasagne probably." Will murmured, the blush still rising on his cheeks.

"You always have lasagne." Emma teased, her shoe scuffing his beneath the table.

Catching his breath Will managed a small smile. "That's because I _always _like it." He replied; the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. "And what will you be having then…Penne Arabiata…as you _always _have that?" He joked, his knee brushing hers as he shifted in his chair.

"Maybe." Emma grinned, blushing slightly as she felt his knee slide momentarily between hers before he realised what had happened and pulled it back so hastily that it bumped the tabletop, making them both jump. Shaking herself back to reality Emma zapped the memories from her mind, the ones that had blanketed out the real world, the brush of Will's leg against hers taking her back nearly a year and a half to the first – and last – time that she'd spent the night with Will. The only difference there was that they'd lain in each others arms that night, a smile between them that seemed impossible to shift, both of them confident that this was the start of something special, something with promise.

Why then – Emma thought – were promises _always _broken?

Will's eyes glazed over as he watched Emma float away on a dream, she really was the real deal as Nate put it. She was everything and nothing at the same time. She was light and shade and North and South, she was good and bad and all of the million and one shades of grey in between. She was everything he wanted…and everything he couldn't have.

"Will…Will?" Emma's impatient voice brought him back from his daze. "Will…you're ready to order right?" She giggled as he blinked unsure at the pretty waitress next to him.

"Yeah…yeah lasagne…and a bottle of white wine between us thanks." He smiled dopily as he turned back to Emma.

"I'll have the Penne Arabiata." Emma smirked as she handed the menus back to the young girl, before turning to face Will, his eyebrow raised comically in an uncanny impression of Smithy. "Yeah okay so I'm predictable…what's your excuse." She poked her tongue out at him, kicking him under the table.

"I'm a man of habit darling." Will put on a posh voice, watching her roll her eyes exasperatedly.

"Can't take you anywhere can I?" She joked, her grey eyes entrancing him.

'A man of habit' well what the heck did that mean? Was he just talking about the lasagne? Or was he going deeper…more subliminal. Was he such a man of habit that he came back to the same girl time and time again…that he couldn't let it rest because 'he was a man of habit' was that why the air felt so electric between them tonight?

Was that why she couldn't take her eyes off him?



Sam's head slipped closer to the desk; her elbow sliding as it grew tired supporting her. For the third time in the hour her hand hovered above the phone, her mind already tracing the steps it would take to get Phil on the phone. To hear his voice…to feel close to him again. Without even thinking it through properly her hand slipped and pressed down on the green call button.

Squeezing her eyes shut as she realised there was no way of backing out now, his phone would already be showing the caller ID from the office. The insistent ringing finally stopped as Phil picked up his phone. "Hello?" He asked cautiously.

"Hi Phil…uh…it's Sam." She replied, her throat dry.

"Sam…oh right…Sam! What's wrong? Is it Abi? Has something happened?" Phil panicked, thinking that only an emergency could get her on the phone after all this time apart.

Chuckling slightly Sam relaxed. "No nothing's wrong. I just…missed you I guess." She admitted blushing slightly.

"Oh…I've well…I've missed you too." He said softly, his voice blanketing Sam as she imagined his arms around her, holding her close like he did so well, making her feel safe and protected, like nothing else mattered when he was there. "I have to go now. My DI's on the warpath but you'll phone again soon right?" He asked, hope tingeing his words.

"Of course." Sam smiled as she placed the receiver back in the cradle, the warm feeling inside her sending shivers up and down her spine as she picked up her coat getting ready to leave the office in higher spirits than she'd been in, in a long time.



An hour and a half later as she hiccupped over the rip of her wine glass Emma ran her foot up Will's leg teasingly, the alcohol throwing her inhibitions right out the window. Choking on his own mouthful of wine Will attempted to keep a straight face as her bare foot slid inside the leg of his jeans, her toe circling his ankle, sending shocks all the way up to his spine.

"Are deliberately trying to make me blush Emma?" He asked softly, both of them leaning forwards on their elbows so they almost nose to nose.

"Oh I don't think I have to try very hard." She smirked, tilting her head slightly to the side so he moved in closer. Their lips a fraction from touching, Emma ducked backwards, giggling as Will's eyes flashed open again leaving him extremely hot under the collar.

Clearing his throat he downed the rest of his wine before rising from the table. "Maybe we should go for a swim…cool off." He suggested as she stood beside him.

"Yeah that beamer must be givin' ya blisters." Emma giggled, looping her arm through his as he sauntered off down the corridor towards the Health Spa which was now closed for the night. Easing the key that he'd just blagged from Reception from his pocket he turned it in the lock and pulled Emma inside.

"I'll see you in the pool then." He whispered before he threw her a towel from the large fluffy pile and disappeared into the men's changing rooms, leaving her to head on down to the women's.

Slipping out of her clothes Emma lay them out on the bench, wrapping a towel firmly around her as she felt butterflies jump in her stomach. He'd seen it all before…he'd seen her all before but there was still something unnerving about it.

Stepping out of the changing rooms Emma breathed in the familiar smell of chlorine and realised that there was no harsh lighting, just a soft orange glow issuing from several candles that Will had clearly lit while she was changing. He was sitting in the shallow end, smiling up at her.

"Close your eyes." She insisted, her hand still clutched around the towel.

"Awww but Em I've seen you before." He protested cheekily.

"I know…I know." Emma pleaded softly. "Just…do it for me. Please."

Covering his eyes with one hand Will obliged, something in Emma's tone telling him that he needed to do this. Sitting down on the edge of the pool Emma wriggled from her towel and joined him in the water, thankful for the darkness surrounding them so she could only just make out his face and nothing more.

"I peeked." Will chuckled as she splashed water over him. "You look as gorgeous as ever."

"And you…are getting better at flattery you bastard." Emma laughed as she kicked off the side of the pool, swimming out into the middle and treading water in a swift, continuous motion.

"I do try." He replied as he joined her, flicking water up in his face before he darted off.

Giggling Emma chased him, back and forth in the pool until she collapsed, tired at the side of the pool, her arms hugging the ledge. Swimming back across to meet her Will sat on the steps, the water lapping at his shoulders. "I meant what I said…you are gorgeous." He grinned as she stood up, for a moment forgetting herself.

Laughing nervously she sat next to him, once again submerged in the blanketing darkness. "You don't mean that…you could have any girl you wanted." She whispered softly.

"Maybe I could…but I wouldn't want any girl. I'd want the one that's beautiful and smart and kind and the best friend I could ask for."

"Will aren't you a little too old to play make believe?" Emma smiled, her hands on her arms.

"Not when she's sitting next to me." Will replied, his lips brushing hers, softly at first but then with more urgency as time passed. Pressing her against the wall of the pool, their teeth scraped together, his tongue probing hers.

"Oh." Emma whispered before her lips sought his once more. His hands brushed over her skin, running one down her side he smiled, her slight shiver adorable to him. Her hands found his spiky hair, her thumb brushing the soft skin at the back of his neck. He moved so he was pressing in against her and she broke their kiss. "Will…Will wait. Not now…I mean not here." She murmured as he looked at her, hurt and confused.

"…Why?" He asked after a moment of silence, only the gentle noise of the waves breaking the calm.

Ducking her head down Emma blushed. "Our first time should be special…not worrying about someone barging in on us and spoiling it. You understand don't you?" She asked quietly.

Watching her shy away from him, her face hidden behind her sweeping hair made his heart go out to her. Brushing her fringe out of her eyes he pressed his lips close to her ear. "Of course I understand babe…only this isn't the first time." He replied, grinning as he pulled back from her, framing her face with his hands. "We can do this however you like…it's totally up to you."

Falling into his arms Emma sighed. "I've waited my whole life for you." She murmured, her lips turned into his collarbone. Tugging on his hand she pulled him to his feet, twirling in his strong grasp as he lifted her from the floor.

Tumbling back into the hotel room in various states of dress, Emma and Will threw the towels down on the floor moving back towards the bed. Will pulled gently on the zipper of her hoody as she shrugged it off to reveal her red lacy bra. Teasing the buttons on his shirt open again Emma spread her hands on his toned chest, running them down until she was tugging at his belt, pulling the clasp over as he helped her wriggle out of her jeans.

Sliding under the bedcovers, Emma crossed her arms across her stomach self-consciously. Resting his hand on her pale cheek Will smiled reassuringly. "I've seen you before Emma and I still think you're stunning." He whispered as he swept her hands away, closing his arms around her as he pressed his lips to hers – a promise.

Hearing her breathing return to normal, Will slung his arm around her waist, his fingers trailing over her hip bone. "Will you still love me in the morning?" She asked sleepily, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He replied, his lips to the crown of her head as she dozed off in his arms, the only place she'd ever dreamt of being, the only place she fitted like the last piece of a jigsaw.


	6. Morning Afters

**Thanks to Abii, Kat, Sam, Laura, Tee, Alison and Emilyyyyy for their lovely reviews...this chapter (chapter six) is the last one that I have all stored up and already written so if I get the same amount (or similar) reviews then I'll try writing the next chapter by...Friday/Saturday this week. It's up to you lot. :D xxJ (oh and you'll see A LOT of Huxon in the next chapter if you all review)**

"Will you still love me in the morning?" She whispered through the darkness.

"_Like you wouldn't believe." He replied, his lips to her head. _

Sitting up slowly her eyes adjusted to the light that was feeding through the pale curtains. Bands of yellow crisscrossed the wall opposite and as she sat up she felt his hand slide from her waist. Squeezing her eyes shut again she took another look at the sprawled figure next to her, making sure it was for real before she lowered herself back onto the bed.

The sheet slid across her bare shoulders as she checked beneath it, blushing slightly as she shifted, pressing against Will by mistake. Mumbling to himself he tightened his hold on her, clearly more comfortable waking up with his arms around someone than Emma was to find herself in that position.

It wasn't that she didn't like the attention or the care…it was just the awkward morning afters that seemed to put her off. A night ended with a kiss goodbye and then she probably wouldn't hear from them again. Since Matt there had been two who'd slipped under her skin, got close to her and messed with her head. Laurence and Jeff…both a complete waste of space; both abysmal at morning afters.

Will stirred again next to her, his head flopping to the side as he blinked. "Mmm nice dream." He smirked as he traced his hands across her bare stomach. "Nice reality." Emma rolled her eyes, snuggling closer to him as she realised this wasn't going to be like any of the other times she'd woken up next to a guy…it was going to be better.

"So…" She trailed off a while later, biting her lip as she broke the peaceful silence punctuated only by their breathing. "…I uh don't really wanna say this but where do we go from here?"

Leaning up on an elbow Will brushed her fringe from her worried face, smiling softly as he took her chin between two fingers. "We babe…are going to go wherever you want to go. If you want to forget about last night then I can accept that because I swear I'd do anything for you…but if you – like me – want this to be a proper, serious relationship then I'm all for that." He replied sincerely, his gaze fusing with hers as their lips met time and time again.

"I think…" Emma breathed heavily as she drew back. "That I'm ready for something real and I can't really imagine myself with anyone else." She whispered as she rolled over onto him, resting up on her arms which were lying parallel over his collar bone, her face inches from his.

Smiling Will nodded, causing their lips to brush again, just slightly. "Now…if I'm not mistaken we have a suspect to monitor because I don't think Sam would be too impressed if our write up just consisted of…we had a shag and that's bout it Ma'am."

Emma laughed softly, punching Will in the side as she wriggled off him, pulling one of his shirts swiftly down over her head as she stood up. "How about adding 'we had a shower' to that list of things?" She smirked as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom, one foot pointed as her leg bent at the knee seductively.

Racing up Will blushed as he realised how very little he was wearing, quickly following Emma into the steamy bathroom. She ducked into the shower, the shirt having just been discarded on the floor seconds earlier and Will joined her a moment later, his hands massaging creamy soap into her back and stomach as she leant heavily against him, her eyes closed blissfully.



Sam trailed her finger along the top of the phone, watching as Neil shuffled papers to and fro on his desk, clearly not sensing her desire for him to leave. After a further ten minutes of waiting she rolled her eyes and stood up at exactly the same time as Neil. Sweeping from their office she shot a quick smile at Jo as she passed her desk, clonking down the stairs in her heels and out into the front yard.

She stood, her hair blowing around her face as the wind picked up but she didn't turn back instead stopping in front of the boundary wall and leaning against it, her fingers flying over the keys on her mobile as she knew Phil's number by heart. "Phil…it's me." She sighed softly as he picked up on the other end.

"Sam? Oh hey. How are you?" He smiled, spinning around in his desk chair to check that his DI wasn't lugging in.

"I'm okay thanks…I was just wondering if maybe…well maybe you'd like to go for a drink tonight." Sam replied shakily, the thought of asking him out a lot less daunting than the reality of it.

Looking across at his mountain of paperwork Phil grinned. "Yeah that sounds great. Anything to get out of overtime."

"Oi!" Sam replied, pretending to be hurt. "Is that all I am?"

Phil chuckled, cradling the phone against his ear. "No of course not babes. I'll pick you up from yours at say…8.30?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sam smiled, frowning as a small beeping noise radiated from her phone.

"Ooops sorry other line. So I'll see you later." Phil apologised.

"I look forward to it." Sam smiled as she made her way back out of the bitter cold and up towards her office, her heart soaring, her smile untouchable.



"…Do you think they put us together on the OBBO deliberately. Like they hoped we'd get it together?" Will asked as he lay back on the bed twenty minutes later, watching as Emma slipped into her jeans and pulled her jumper over her head.

Smiling she held a brush to her hair, pulling a face. "I wouldn't put it past 'em." She giggled as she felt him move behind her, his hands on her waist. "Now…I wouldn't really put anything past you either mate so hands off, we're working…well meant to be. Now do us a favour and phone DI Nixon…she'll be doin' her nut about us again!"

Will groaned as he pulled Emma back with him over to the bed. "But you're so damn good looking I can't keep my hands off you." He moaned as he pinned her down, one leg either side of her waist as with the other hand he flicked through his contact list, picking out the number of the DI's office.

Turning to look out the window as Sam began talking he felt Emma move underneath him, her teeth closing around the hand that was covering her mouth. "Ouch!" He laughed as she bit him, his hand reeling back, a small imprint from her teeth just visible.

"Will?" Sam asked, laughter tinkling in her voice.

"Yeah Ma'am…sorry Emma bit me." He rolled his eyes as she looked up innocently at him.

"She bit you?"

"Yeah…I was trying to shut her up she was laughing at me so I put my hand over her mouth and then she bit me." Will replied, sticking as close to the truth as he could without giving it all away.

"Okay…so Chris hasn't made a move yet has he?" Sam asked, back to business as she sensed Will's reluctance to elaborate further.

Rolling off Emma he pressed his ear to the wall, the sound of someone moving around and the background hum of the TV newsreader enough to be sure that he was still there. "Yeah…not moved since last night." Will sighed as he wandered over to where Emma was standing by the window. Hooking his arm around her waist he smiled, her hand trailed over his, pulling it to her waist. "Okay…we'll phone later." He finished up, closing him phone and throwing it behind him onto the bed.

"All fine?"

"All fine." Will echoed as he walked across to the door. "You coming for a walk? Sounds like Mr Next Door is getting ready to leave the room." He grinned as he stuffed his feet into trainers, Emma following his lead as they heard the tell tale squeak of the toy as Chris put his foot down on the floorboard outside the room.

Hearing him curse loudly Emma giggled, pressing her hand over her mouth before Will did it for her. "Let's go babe." He smirked, sliding out through the door to follow him at an acceptable distance. Emma trailed behind slightly, dragging her feet through the deep carpet as she watched Will carefully. Sliding his hand through hers he pulled her in close, his lips close to her ear. "I know I'm irresistible sweetheart but keep your mind on the job." He joked as he led them outside, following Chris across the road and presumably up into Brentwood itself.

"Don't flatter yourself." She replied teasingly as she slipped one of her hands into his back pocket, taking him by surprise. Ahead Chris turned to look at them; Will acting quickly swooped in his lips pressed to Emma's in a hard passionate kiss. Dragging it out as long as possible he pulled away, smiling at her before they continued on their way, tailing Chris.

Emma shook her head as she vaulted a low wall. "You just wanted an excuse." She accused him jokily, her smile infectious. "Now…where are we going?"

Traipsing after their target Emma began to grumble, her sore feet coming to annoy her. Chris stopped outside a local restaurant, checking his watch twice before a tall blonde emerged from a blue BMW her heels clicking as she strutted over to him, a small kiss on the cheek as he settled his hand low on her waist. "Charmer." Emma heard the girl whisper flirtatiously as he led her inside, as if on cue Will stepping forwards his hand outstretched for Emma.

"Think of this as Date No. 1." He grinned as they stood waiting for their table. "For some reason we're on holiday on the outskirts of Essex and this is our first date…for now you can forget the engagement." He added, as she looked curiously up at him, unsure for starters if he was talking about the undercover or their real life predicament.

"You treat me so well." Emma rolled her eyes as she followed him through the restaurant. "Now let's eat I'm so hungry I missed breakfast!" Her stomach grumbled as she sat down, letting Will push her chair in for her.

"Yeah slept right through it." Will winked.

"Wonder why?" She giggled her hand resting over his, her eyes darting over to where Chris was wining and dining his mystery blonde. Hopefully this was the investigation started to hot up…not that there hadn't been enough action outside the 'work' box to keep her more than satisfied. Catching Will's eyes across the table she smiled. Even if they'd been pushed together by their colleagues as part of some grand scheme for them…she couldn't help but be happy that it had worked out. It had taken her so long to finally see that here was where she should always have been, with Will's hand covering her own, their shared smile speaking volumes.


	7. Yes Mother

**Sorry for the SEVERE delay in updates. I got busy and then I got lazy. I have no excuses and I'm really sorry for not updating or anything. I promised a lot of Huxon in this chapter but I won't get through what I wanted to do today and I really did want to start updates again. Here is chapter seven and I promise that the Huxon which is in this chapter will continue and be expanded upon in the next chapter. Thanks for all who are bearing with me. Reviews would be MUCH appreciated. Oh and sorry Emz you haven't read the end of this chapter :S I'm slightly worried about updating without having your verdict but I wanted to do this now before I forget again!!**

**Thanks xxxJilly**

Looking up from her bowl Emma slid her eyes to the side slightly, watching as Chris and his blonde companion spoke in hushed tones clearly discussing something sensitive as the girl kept looking around her nervously as though she was sure somebody was listening in – which they were.

"You're not listening. She won't do it any more. She's shit scared Chris. It exploded inside of her and she was taken away in an ambulance, does that mean nothing to you?" The girl raised her voice slightly, her eyes flashing as Chris looks so calm, so laid back.

Will brushed his hand across Emma's, bringing her focus back to him as she continued to listen to the conversation. "Just remember who you're talking to Charlene. I know she's scared but she knew what she was doing when she got involved in the first place. You can't just pick and choose when you feel like doing it. Now…let's forget about this. Come back to the room and we can…discuss things."

Standing up Emma bent to whisper softly in Will's ear, almost hypnotising him as she coaxed him to his feet. "Let's go back to the hotel babe. I'm tired." She grinned, knowing he was watching her every move as she wound her way through the tables, an exaggerated swing to her hips as she entranced him. Looping hands with him they slowly walked back to the hotel, content as they heard Chris and Charlene not that far behind them. "Will…maybe we should phone your sister when we get in. We haven't heard from Sam in a while." Emma smiled falsely up at him, trying to make subtle conversation as she felt Chris draw nearer still, only a few paces behind them as he and Charlene were obviously in some rush to get back to the hotel room to continue 'discussing' things further.

  

"Sam?" Her head shot up.

"Yeah Jo what can I do for you?" Sam replied tiredly as she shifted the forever-growing pile of paperwork on her desk so she could see the DC more clearly.

Grinning Jo sank down onto the corner of the desk, taking this as her invite. "I've got this case that me and Stu are working on but he's gone buggered off to the dentist for like an hour so I need someone to come and help me out on this and I thought…maybe you'd like to get out of the office and see if we can't crack this one together…you know for old times sake?" Jo asked, biting her lip worriedly as Sam whimpered and bounced her head off the desk.

"I can't bloody see for all this paperwork, the coffee machine's broken, I'm literally drowning in all the cases passed up from Uniform this week and to top it all off I've got this…well I can't concentrate." Sam blushed as she bit back the last part of her reply.

Laughing slightly Jo pulled her superior to her feet, handing over her jacket and steering her towards the office door. "And it would do you good to get out of the office for an hour so get a shift on and then you can tell me _all _about why you can't concentrate." She rolled her eyes as Sam began to protest further.

Eventually admitting defeat the blonde trailed down the steps behind her authoritative DC and followed her out to the CID pool car. "Where are we going anyway?" Sam asked as Jo pulled over next to Canley Park.

"Oh right there was a man who was assaulted here last night and Eddie phoned to say he's done with the forensics but there's something odd about the blood spatters and he reckons we're looking for a second person either witness to or part of the attack." Jo smiled offhandedly as she turned off the ignition, grabbing onto Sam's wrist as she made to jump from the car. "Wait, wait, wait. I told him we'd be at least another ten minutes…now you've got all that time to tell me how Phil Hunter's got you so worked up from the other side of London!"

"Wha'…how did you?" Sam blustered, blushing furiously as Jo's eyes saw right through her.

"Psychic." Jo laughed, rolling her eyes. "Either that or you're just predictable."

  

Emma closed and locked the door behind them, grinning as she felt Will's hands circle her hips. "Working!" She laughed as she turned in his arms, scolding him jokingly.

"Big meanie." Will pouted, pressing his lips to her forehead as she buried her face into his chest, drinking in the scent of his aftershave. "Bet you that Chris and Blondie aren't 'working'!"

Chuckling she broke away from him, rolling across the bed to press her ear to the wall. Clearly through the plasterboard she heard the slide of a zipper, slurp of a kiss and the creak of the bedsprings. Wrinkling her nose she giggled up at Will. "No…no I don't think they are."

  

Will leant across the bed, grasping the remote loosely between his fingers as he lazily changed to the sports channel while Emma emerged from the shower wrapped in a white towel. "Oi gorgeous you could at least have told me you were having a shower…I'd have joined you!" Will smirked, pretending to be indignant.

"Oh well I'm so sorry to have deprived you of your perving dear. How can I make it up to you?" She giggled as he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"I can think of a few ways." He replied as he pulled her down onto the bed beside him, groaning as through the walls they heard the more intimate side of Chris and Blondie's 'discussion'. "What – a – turn – off." Will dragged out his words as he lay back his head tipped up to the ceiling while Emma rolled into him, her arm lying across his stomach and she nestled her head in the crook of his elbow.

Emma opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright room around her as she felt Will's arms hook around her waist. "How long 'av I been asleep for?" She asked tiredly, sleep clouding her words.

"About two hours." Will smiled.

"And next door?"

"Blondie left about an hour ago…he's not gone anywhere since."

Turning into him Emma rested her chin against his chest. "What do you reckon we'd be doing right now if we were still in Sun Hill?" She asked, her mind ticking over the odds that had been stacked against them finally getting together…there was no doubt in her mind, without this trip there would be no 'them', no 'us' for the future.

"Out on the Jazzy Allen soaked to the skin with sore feet." Will smirked as he trailed one finger up and down her side, sending shivers through her whole body.



Meanwhile in Sun Hill Sam was turning to and fro in her full length mirror while Abi bounced Jared on her knee sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you sure that I don't look too…well like I'm trying too hard?" Sam moaned as she pulled at her top and then looked down at her red heels.

"No Mum for like the fortieth time! If you were trying too hard then you'd have worn the skirt…or the dress. The top makes you look young…but not too young that you can't pull it off and the shoes are to die for, can I borrow them for Chloe's party?"

"Thanks darling…and no you jolly well can't!" Sam laughed, smacking Abi lightly across the back of her head as she pouted. "Last time I lent you a pair of shoes you came home with just one as a peace offering!"

Abi rolled her eyes, shrieking as she heard a car pull up outside and a door slam. "He's here already!"

"Stall him…I haven't done my makeup yet!" Sam's eyes widened as she looked at her slender wrist and saw the minute hand approaching the six, he was just early, just as he always used to be.

Her daughter thankfully didn't need to be told twice, already half way downstairs Abi juggled Jared on her hip before pulling open the door and smiling sweetly at the man in front of her. "Hello Phillip." She grinned at him, alarming him slightly.

"Uhhh hi Abi…I'm here for your Mum."

"Oh I'm well aware of that." Abi smirked. "Where are you taking her?"

Phil straightened out his shirt, avoiding eye contact with the little Madam that had always detested the way he hung around her Mum when she was a troubled teen. "A pub near my new flat…The Boat Arms."

"Ooh convenient huh? So Mum won't be coming home tonight then?" Abi grinned slyly, enjoying watching Phil squirm while she heard her Mum thump about upstairs, clearly in need of a hand. "Hold Jay for me for a minute will ya. Mum needs some help by the sounds of things." She thrust the toddler forwards into Phil's arms before turning on the spot and running up the stairs to the bedroom.

Collapsing with laughter on the bed Abi attracted Sam's attention. "What have you been doing Missy?" She demanded jokily, her hands on her hips as she applied mascara with one hand, the other one continuing her authoritative pose. Shaking her head angelically Abi giggled. "Teasing Phil?"

"Oh you bet. He's got Jared just now, though he's a Daddy anyway so he'll have plenty experience…not that he'll need it what with you being…"

"Oi!"

"In your forties and with not much chance of having another kid…Granny." Abi stuck out her tongue, dodging out of Sam's way as she aimed a shoe at her.

"You better watch it girl remember who's babysitting Jay when you're out on Friday huh?" Sam retaliated, slightly stung by her daughter's words. "Now be good and make sure you don't burn anything again!"

"Yes Mother." Abi smirked as she followed Sam down the stairs, taking a very sticky Jared out of Phil's awkward arms as he'd been holding him as far away from his clean suit as was humanly possible for the past five minutes. "Be good now…don't do anything I wouldn't do." She smirked, earning herself another cuff around the ear as Sam slipped past her.


End file.
